ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Monster Ball/Арена
Эта страницы включает в себя информацию по второй части тура Monster Ball Tour - Арена. О DVD и HBO Special, смотри здесь. О книге Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson, смотри здесь. Создание Ближе к концу американской части тура, Леди Гага писала в твиттере: "монстрбал замечателен,наслаждайтесь пока вы можете. я уже переделываю его для 2010, говорит мне, что есть больницы, которые принимают людей вроде меня." (19 декабря 2009) В интервью MTV News, за несколько часов до начала второй части тура, она сказала :"Новая часть тура Monster Ball, это то что я должна была сделать, делалось в последнюю секунду. "Это забавно потому что, после того как я и Кани разделились, я была уверена что смогу сделать что то для своих поклонников," "Но я не хотела их разочаровывать и не ездить в тур до Рождества и тем более моя новая запись уже на подходе, так... что интересно в этом шоу, так это то что я собрала все, что я по правде бы никогда не сделала если бы у меня было бы больше времени." "Так, я собрала вместе авангард-выступления-арт-модные инсталяции, смешала их в блендере и вырвала его в качестве поп-шоу. Это своего рода удивительная тема эволюции." "Но это очень пустое пространство. Это коробка, это подиум, и мы должны превратить это пространство, чтобы зрители почувствовали все 8 актов на протяжении всего шоу. Но в следующей версии тура Monster Ball, которая начнется в феврале, я буду веселится на сцене. Моя команда думает что я психически ненормальная. Но меня нихера не волнуют что они думают." Гага не раскрывала много секретов новой части тура Monster Ball, но она сказала что датская группа Alphabeat будет выступать на разогреве. "Могу подкинуть маленький секретик, сцена будет примерное в четыре раза больше предыдущей." "Одна вещь, которая была потеряна за последние 10-15 лет, в поп-музыке, это идея шоу-бизнеса. И мы безусловно вернули ее." Разогрев *Semi Precious Weapons (все даты кроме февраля и марта 2011) *Alphabeat (Великобритания и Ирландия) *Far East Movement (Азия) *Lady Starlight (6 июля - 19 сентября, 2011) *Scissor Sisters (19 февраля по 6 мая) Сетлист Акт I — Нью-Йорк * Jumping Film (Видео вступление) * "Dance in the Dark" * "Glitter and Grease" * "Just Dance" * "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" * "Vanity" * "The Fame" * Puke Film (Видео интерлюдия) Акт II — Метро * "LoveGame" * "Boys Boys Boys" * "Money Honey" * Virgin Call Gag (Северная Америка) * "Telephone" * "Brown Eyes" (18 февраля—28 июня, 2010) * "Stand By Me" (15, 18, 28 мая—2 июня, 2010) * "Speechless" (18 февраля—17 ноября, 2010, 21 и 22 февраля, 2011) * "Born This Way" (Акустика) * "Yoü and I" (28 июня, 2010—6 мая, 2011) * "Living on the Radio" (30 августа, 2010) * Twister Film (18 февраля, 2010—24 февраля, 2011) * "So Happy I Could Die" (18 февраля, 2010—24 февраля, 2011) * Antler Film (Видео интерлюдия) Акт III — Центральный парк * "Monster" * "Teeth" * "Alejandro" * Manifesto of Little Monsters (Видео интерлюдия) (18 февраля, 2010—28 февраля, 2011) * "Poker Face" * Apocalyptic Film (Видео интерлюдия) Акт IV — Бал Монстров * "Paparazzi" * "Bad Romance" Акт V - Бис * "Born This Way" (19 февраля—6 мая, 2011) * Fan Film (Последнее видео, 18 февраля, 2010—19 апреля, 2011) * Judas Film (только в Мексике) 1 Между 19 и 27 апреля 2011, на экране проецировалась обложка "Judas", а на арене играла студийная версия песни. Интерлюдии * Фильм "Прыжок" * Фильм "Рвота" * Фильм "Олений рог" * Фильм "Ураган" * Фильм "Монстр" * Фильм "Тату" * Фильм "Апокалипсис" * Фильм "Фанат" * Фильм "Иуда" Информация *Наряды Гаги в Японской части тура, отличались от Европейских/Австралийских. Позже она стала использовать их на каждом шоу.. *С 31 июля на шоу в Фениксе, Аризона, Гага снова начала использовать длинные парики. *Начиная со второй половины октября, Гага начала носить полицейскую фуражку во время игры на рояле. *После выступления в Madison Square Garden, Гага сократила треки "Dance in the Dark" и "Poker Face". Роли *Бэнг Бэнг — Амиира Перкинс *Шампень — Чарити Дэвис *Пош — Posh! The Prince (Только в 2010) *Виктор — Виктор Ройас (2011) *Гага — Леди Гага Парики Normal 027.jpg|A Telephone 12.JPG|B TMB-004.jpg|C 10-08-21 Tacoma.jpg|D MB-Hair-Yellow.jpg|E MB-Hair-Yellowwithbangs.jpg|F MB-Hair-Yellow-2011.jpg|G :Леди Гага — A 18 февраля, 2010, B 20 февраля по 9 апреля, 2010, C Боб (14 апреля по 31 июля, 2-8 сентября, 2010), D 31 июля по 13 августа, 2010, E 14 сентября-21 декабря, 2010, F 19 февраля по 26 марта, 2011, G 28 марта по 6 мая, 2011 Акт I — Нью-Йорк ''Прыжок Концерт начинается с белого занавеса. Песня которая звучит в интерлюдии, это переработаная версия песни "Dance in the Dark". "D-D-D-D" вокальные семплы с ударами вначале, ведут к ремиксу Finally 2008 от Denzal Park (Kam Denny & Paul Zala). (Начинается со слов Silicone, saline). В первой сцене на экране проецируется сетка, которая двигается вперед и назад. Вскоре после этого, Гага появляется в середине сетки, она совершает прыжок на 360 градусов в замедленном движении. Следующие сцены включают в себя материал из первой части тура Monster Ball: Театр, Tank Girl Film. В первой сцене Леди Гага с красными губами получается пощечину. Во второй сцене Гага поджигает лак для волос. Далее следует отсчет времени от 10 до 1. JUMP-001.png JUMP-002.png JUMP-003.png Jumping3-SHOWstudio.png 23575_375673158130_581703130_3888504_3163980_n.jpg Jumping film 1.jpg Jumping5-SHOWstudio.png jumping film 2.jpg jumping film 3.jpg Jumping6-SHOWstudio.png Jumping8-SHOWstudio.png Jumping7-SHOWstudio.png Jumping9-SHOWstudio.png JUMP-004.png Interlude8.JPG Jumping11-SHOWstudio.png Jumping-Tank-SHOWstudio.jpg JUMP-005.png Jumping11-SHOWstudio-Spray2.png Jumping11-SHOWstudio-Spray3.png Interlude5.JPG Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-1.png Interlude2.JPG MB2-Countdown10.png Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-2.png Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-3.png :Леди Гага — Корсет и наряд от Marko Mitanovski (Коллекция Весна/Лето 2010). "Dance in the Dark" Окруженный фиолетовым светом, силуэт Гаги появляется на вершине пожарной лестницы, позади нее горит цифра 176 (номер ее старой квартиры в Нью-Йорке), она исполняется песню позади занавеса. На первых концертах, свет который подсвечивал ее силуэт, был синим. Лестницы была украшена шприцами, с красной жидкостью внутри. На первых строчках, она стоит за занавесом и делает несколько движений. После того как занавес поднимается, позади нее загораются неоновые надписи ("SexyUgly", а другая "Ликер"). Ее друзья (Пош/Виктор, Пеппах, Бэнг Бенг) части "Marilyn, Judy, Sylvia" 'Пош:' Девочки? Вы готовы? Пеппах? 'Пеппах:' Да Пош, я готова. Эй Бэнг Бэнг ты уже готова? 'Бэнг Бэнг:' Да конечно, я готова. Эй Шампень, ты уже готова детка? 'Пеппах:' Я уже готова малыш. 'Пош:' Прекрасно, давайте сделаем это дорогие! 'Факты:' *После 22 февраля 2011, Гага сократила песню. *В день премьеры второй версии тура, Гага была окружена синим цветом, вместо фиолетового. *Кроме того, занавес был поднят сразу тогда, когда Гага начала петь. Ditd3.JPG Ditd2.JPG Ditd.JPG MB2-DITD-Dancers.png MB Program 06.png MB DITD out.jpg Josh Ollins-MonsterBall-02.jpg Ditd5.jpg :Леди Гага — Жилет от Haus of Gaga, очки от Stevie Boi (всегда), туфли от Pink Cobra (всегда кроме 18 февраля 2010) :Танцоры — Маски, наряды с кожаными юбками от Haus of Gaga (для Асиела, Майкла и Йана) "Glitter and Grease" После "Dance in the Dark", ее Надин, зеленый Ролс-Ройс ломается, Пош, Пеппах, и Бэнг Бэнг разочаровываются этим, но Гага говорит что возьмет их на Бал Монстров: 'Пош:' О, нет! 'Бэнг Бэнг:' Пош, мы сломались? 'Пош:' Оп. Просто дайте мне секунду. 'Бэнг Бэнг:' Где Гага в любом случае? Где моя помада? 'Пош:' Заткнитесь! 'Пеппах:' Теперь мы никогда не сможем добратся до Бала Монстров!! 'Гага:' Нет, вы сможете... Я возьму вас туда! and Grease В качестве фона к песне служат падающие капли воды. Это единственная неизданная песня, которая исполнялась в туре. normal_027.jpg GG.JPG MB2-G&G-Backdrop.png normal_00345.jpg :Леди Гага — Боди с молниями Неизвестно (только 18 февраля) "Just Dance" После "Glitter and Grease", танцоры покидают сцену, оставляя Гагу одну. Обычно она стояла на месте несколько секунд, оставляя толпу воспевать ее имя прежде чем она снимет куртку, откроет капот Надин, и играя на синтезаторе Yamaha. Она играла новое вступление к песне "Just Dance". Фоном были такие же яркие цвета, движущийся в калейдоскопе. + Lady Gaga Manchester Monster Ball Tour 2-18-10 photo 16.jpg TMB-Armani01.jpg MB Program 47-48.jpg 23854_1389467659277_1309658206_31122947_4909887_n.jpg|A Jaiden-rva-james-gaga-dancers.jpg TMB-003.jpg TMB-004.jpg|B OpeningJacket-Dancers.jpg Nadine-JustDance.jpg Just dance 2.JPG Just dance.JPG SHOWstudio-JustDance-01.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-02.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-03.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-04.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-05.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-06.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-07.png :Леди Гага — A Боди от Armani Privé (19 февраля-14 апреля, 2010), B Леопардовое боди от Atsuko Kudo (14 апреля, 2010-6 мая, 2011) :Танцоры — Шорты от Haus of Gaga с жилетками от Jaiden rVa James (Всегда) "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" Шоу продолжается с песней "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" в то время как Йан МакКензи (или другой танцор) надевают на Гагу кристальную шляпу в начале песни. Во время выступления, Гага двигается в коробке с огнями. PROP..jpg bdr.JPG BeautifulDirtyRich.png HatJacket-MB-Opening.jpg :Леди Гага — Кристальная шляпа (всегда) с кристальным жакетом (только 18 февраля) от Armani Privé Блестящий путь / "Vanity" После исполнения, Пош (или Виктор) спрашивает Гагу что такое Бал Монстров: Пош/Виктор: Так...Гага, о чем Бал Монстров? Гага: Ну, Пош Виктор... Бал Монстров сделает тебя свободным!! Пош/Виктор: Имеешь ли ты ввиду... Я могу быть самим собой... чтобы... чтобы быть свободным? Гага: Да Пош, сегодня на балу, мы будем супер свободными. Пауза Гага: И самая лучшая вещь о Бале Монстров, это то что я создала место для моих фанатов, куда они могли бы прийти. Место где фрики и остальные люди не могут расскрыть себя. И не важно кто ты, откуда ты и сколько денег у тебя в кармане сегодня. Потому что сегодня и в остальные дни, вы будете чувствовать себя теми, кто вы есть на самом деле. И чтобы добратся до Бала, вам нужно следовать Блестящему Пути. v2.JPG vanity1.JPG|A V.JPG|B MB-Arena-GlitterWay-01.jpg "The Fame" Позже Гага исчезает и появляется в красном плаще с широкими плечами с инструментом ЭММА и поет "The Fame". Позже она исчезает и появляется в красном плаще с плечиками и инструментом ЭММА, и исполняет "The Fame". Фона во время исполнения песни нет. TMB-005.jpg MB Program 39-40.jpg 10-12-17 London.jpg 11-03-25 Las Vegas1.jpg RedDrape-TheFame.jpg lollapaloza (27).jpg :Леди Гага — Красный плащ от Haus of Gaga (Всегда) "Рвота"(Фильм) Существует две версии интерлюдии. Оба видео начинаются с того, что Гага стоит на белом кубе и на ней надето платье от Marko Mitanovski A. Позже, показано как она сидит, в то время как артистка Милли Браун блюет зеленой рвотой на ее платье. В следующей сцене Гага есть бычье сердце B. Во время интервью с SHOWstudio, Леди Гага сказала что это Ник Найт заставил ее съесть бычье сердце, чтобы она смогла противостоять своему страху операции на сердце своего отца, Джо. С 18 февраля по 4 июля 2010, Гага снова видят одетой как манекен Дады. D. Эта часть интерлюдии была вдохновлена дизайнером Alexander McQueen и его умением одевать моделей для фотосессий. С 6 июля 2010 по 6 мая 2011, сцена с Дадой была вырезана. Но в фильм была добавлена новая часть, в которой Гага сидит, а на ее коленках лежит сердце и у нее течет кровь по лицу C, также были добавлены сцены с фильма Tattoo Film E. Marko_Mitanovski-Dress.png 23575_375673393130_581703130_3888523_1188548_n.jpg Puke-Inversed.png|A Puke-Feets.png Puke-Puking4.png Puke-Puking3.png Puke-Puking2.png 80.jpg Puke-Puking5.png Puke-Puking.png Puke-Puking6.png Puke-heart1.png|B Puke-heart2.png Puke-heart3.png Puke-heart5.png Puke-heart4.png vlcsnap-2010-07-16-15h17m30s48.png|C Puke0NewScene.png Puke-NewScene2.png Puke-Dada1.png|D Puke-Dada2.png Puke-Dada3.png Puke-Dada5.png Puke-Dada6.png Puke-Dada7.png d4.JPG|E d2.JPG d3.JPG d1.JPG :Леди Гага — A Белое платье от Marko Mitanovski, E головной убор "Скелетон" от Gary Card Акт II — Метро Нью-Йорка "LoveGame" (2010)]] метро Оператор: Добро пожаловать на борт Гага-Экспресс! Смотрите под ноги! Следующая остановка, "Блестящий путь". загорается голубым светом и играют отрывки песен: "[[Just Dance |Just Dance]" и "Poker Face"] Оператор: Опасность, Опасность, что то на путях! В конце аварийного сообщения, Гага выходит из вагона. Эта часть вступления использовалось Гагой на мероприятии в 2009 MuchMusic Video Awards. Фон во время исполнении песни отсутствует, но метро все еще остается позади сцены. На окнах поезда: 42ая улица / Блестящий пyть / Бал Монстров. В конце песни, Гага использует те же модификации, созданые совместно с Space Cowboy для тура "Fame Ball". После этого, на сцене играет ремикс Chew Fu "LoveGame" при участии Marilyn Manson. Во время этой части, Гага обычно говорит: Окей... Я не знаю слышали ли вы или нет, но у меня есть очень огромный член. Так что давай! Вытаскивайте ваши члены. Потому что я слышала, что в ГОРОДЕ огромные члены! Добро пожаловать на Бал Монстров... ТЕПЕРЬ ТАНЦУЙТЕ УБЛЮДКИ! Monster Ball Manchester MEN 2010.PNG|A 40455_149240071758806_100000184416113_477313_3064603_n.jpg MB Program 13.png MB Program 37.jpg MB LG out.jpg MB LG bra.jpg Torch.png|B SkeletonHands-LoveGame-MB-Arena.jpg|C 11-02-21 New York3.jpg 40323_149240318425448_100000184416113_477317_4858446_n.jpg 20666_10150095863315713_845540712_11209923_1695405_n.jpg :Леди Гага — Наряд от Rachael Barrett (Всегда), шляпа, Disco Stick (18-24 февраля, 2010 A), Диско Факел (26 февраля 2010 по 6 мая 2011 B) от Haus of Gaga, туфли от Pleaser (Всегда), Кровавая рука скелета от неизвестного дизайнера (7 мая 2010 по 6 мая 2011 C) :Танцоры — Наряды от Haus of Gaga, маски от Gary Card "Boys Boys Boys" На экране появляются горизонтальные огни вдали сцены. Используются кадры с фильма Apocalyptic Film, включая часть где голая Гага находится внутри пистолета. Ближе к концу песни, она покидает сцену и переодевается для следующей песни, "Money Honey". SHOWstudio-BoysBoysBoys-01.png Boys Boys Boys.JPG SHOWstudio-BoysBoysBoys-02.png SHOWstudio-BoysBoysBoys-03.png bbb2.JPG BoysBoysBoys-01_500.gif BoysBoysBoys-03_500.gif BoysBoysBoys-02_500.gif BBBFeb21.jpg :Леди Гага — Боди от Haus of Gaga (18 февраля 2010, только для Boys Boys Boys) "Money Honey" Гага рассказывает зрителям о том, что вещь, которую она ненавидит больше всего это деньги, и затем она исполняет "Money Honey". Для шоу в 2011, Гага играла на кейтаре 1 минуту перед "Money Honey." Фон был черно-белый, с использованием переработанной версии фона из акта "Египет" в Театральной Версии тура. lady_gaga_2_5_wenn2745523.jpg|A Money Honey Dublin.JPG|B dublin 2 money.JPG MB Program 45.jpg|C PropGlasses..jpg MB MH out.jpg giorgi-armani-lady-gaga-monster-ball.jpg MB Program 05.jpg|D 3 (11).jpg 10-08-21 Tacoma.jpg 1 _12_.jpg MoneyHoney-02-500.gif MB-Arena-MoneyHoney-Backdrop.jpg mh2.JPG mh.JPG MoneyHoney-01-500.gif HBO-MoneyHoney-Stills.jpg :Леди Гага — A Костюм от неизвестного дизайнера (только 18 февраля 2010), B Пальто от неизвестного дизайнера (20-24 февраля 2010), C Пальто и Очки от Armani Privé (26 февраля 2010 по 6 мая 2011), Обувь от Keko Hainswheeler (только 26 февраля 2010 D), туфли от Pink Cobra :Фон — Очки от Versace, туфли от Alexander McQueen (Весна/Лето 2010) "Telephone" Затем Гага выходит на край подиума и говорит о том, что никогда не забудет как ее подруга Beyoncé вытащила ее из тюрьмы. Она снимает свое пальто и очки, отдает их танцору. 017-the-fame-org.jpg|A 10-02-20 Dublin2.jpg|B 40044 149245481758265 100000184416113 477356 1108152 n.jpg|C 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg|D MB T bra.jpg MB T und.jpg :A Наряд от неизвестного дизайнера (18 февраля 2010), :B Шипованное латексное бра, трусики от Haus of Gaga (20 февраля-5 марта 2010), :C Трусики и диско бра от Haus of Gaga (Lollapalooza), :D Латексное бра и трусики от Atsuko Kudo (14 марта 2010 по 6 мая 2011) :Танцоры — Наряды от Keko Hainswheeler "Brown Eyes" / "Speechless" / "Stand By Me" / "Living on the Radio" / "Yoü and I" / "Born This Way" (акустика) / Americano Гага садится за рояль и начинает исполнять "Brown Eyes", после этого, она исполняет "Speechless". Во время этой песни, она рассказывает зрителям о Монстр Когте, о ее тинейджерской жизни в Нью-Йорке. piano.JPG|A telephone 12.JPG 039.jpg 10-07-17 St. Louis.jpg JoshOlins-MonsterBall-Piano.jpg :A Боди от Haus of Gaga (18 февраля 2010) ''Twister Film Гага и ее друзья продолжают свое путешествие по Блестящему Пути, и вскоре они столкнулись с ангелом, который играл им мелодию урагана, который приблизит их к Балу Монстров, но они снова оказываются не в том месте. Гага и ее друзья попадают в ураган, и от Метро (Акт II), их переносит в Лес (Акт III). Целая интерлюдия была вдохновлена сказкой "Волшебник из страны Оз". Фильм играл после исполнения "Yoü and I" (ранее "Speechless"), и до "So Happy I Could Die", которая дает время Гаге, чтобы она переоделась в "Живое" платье. IMG_0168.JPG Twister-Basic2.png Twister-Basic.png Snapshot - 22.jpg Snapshot - 23.jpg Snapshot - 24.jpg Snapshot - 25.jpg Snapshot - 26.jpg Snapshot - 27.jpg Snapshot - 28.jpg Snapshot - 29.jpg Snapshot - 30.jpg Snapshot - 31.jpg Snapshot - 32.jpg Snapshot - 34.jpg Snapshot - 35.jpg Snapshot - 36.jpg Snapshot - 37.jpg Snapshot - 38.jpg IMG_0174.JPG Snapshot - 39.jpg Snapshot - 21.jpg Snapshot - 33.jpg Snapshot - 40.jpg "So Happy I Could Die" Фона нет. Ladygagaprada.jpg pic06729.jpg gaga-prada3.jpg SoHappyDie.png Twister.png armani-prive-platform-shoes-profile.jpg Armani-LivingDress-Shoes.jpg a2d4407b521a58_o.jpg.jpg Lady Gaga Living Dress Liverpool Monster Ball 2-24-10 photo 15.jpg :Леди Гага — Наряд от Miuccia Prada (18-22 февраля), "Живое" платье от Haus of Gaga (22-24 февраля 2011), туфли от Armani Privé 22-24 февраля 2011) :Заметки: Леди Гаге пришлось использовать новый костюм из за инциндента 22 февраля. Во время песни, в конце, наряд сломался из-за того что на сцену бросили розу. Она поцеловала ее 2 раза и кинула в зал. "Олений рог" Затем играет фильм, в котором Гага танцует с рогами около прозрачной сетки. PawsUpFilm-2010_01.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_02.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_03.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_04.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_05.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_06.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_07.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_08.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_08.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_10.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_11.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_12.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_13.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_14.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_15.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_16.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_17.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_18.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_19.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_20.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_21.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_22.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_23.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_24.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_25.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_26.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_27.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_28.jpg :Леди Гага — A Наряд, шляпа и туфли от ???, B Рога от Nina Butkovich-Budden для Marko Mitanovski (Весна/Лето 2010 "Lady Macbeth" коллекция), корсет от ???, туфли от Alexander McQueen (Весна/Лето 2010) Act III — 'Центральный парк' "Monster" Она возвращается и поет "Monster". На ней надет наряд "Святого Сердца", украшенный алмазами Сваровски, ее руки и грудь покрыты волосами. 12-2.jpg|A MonWhite.png MB M out.jpg MonBeast.png|B ____ _29_.jpg MB M in.jpg old monster 2.0.1.JPG|C Photo-331.jpg old monster 2.0.JPG HBO-Monster-Stills.jpg monster31286.JPG m.JPG ShoesProp..jpg|Закулисами. :Леди Гага — A Наряд от Charlie le MinduB "Священное Сердце" от Alex Noble (18 февраля по 21 декабря 2010), C Черный наряд с перьями от Zaldy Goco (19 января по 6 мая 2011) :Танцоры — Наряды от Alex Noble "Teeth" Гага заявляет, что больше всего на свете, кроме денег она не любит правду ("Teeth"). ____ _30_.jpg 049.jpg Teeth.png Teeth2.png MB T in.jpg 055-1024x682.jpg t1snarlingdogs.JPG t.JPG Teeth3.JPG :Леди Гага — Боди от Zaldy Goco (18 февраля по 17 августа 2010), латексное боди от неизвестного дизайнера (19 августа по 22 декабря 2010), бра от Jean Paul Gaultier и колготки от Capezio (19 февраля по 6 мая 2011) :Танцоры — Наряды рт Alex Noble и Keko Hainswheeler "Alejandro" Гага и ее друзья находят Вечный Фонтан, единственный фонтан который кровоточит. Гага поет "Alejandro", она прыгает в фонтан и намазывается кровью. al.JPG Alejandro3.png 10-04-01 Perth.jpg Photo-381.jpg New Alejandro.JPG SHOWstudio-Raven-01.png SHOWstudio-Raven-02.png SHOWstudio-Raven-03.png SHOWstudio-Raven-04.png SHOWstudio-Raven-05.png Outtake-5.jpg Manifesto of Little Monsters Эта интерлюдия включает в себя кадры Гаги, одетой в наряды от Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, маски от NOKI, Jaiden rVa James. На фона играет старый рояль и она читает Манифест Маленьких Монстров. ''This is the Manifesto of Little Monsters. There's something heroic about the way my fans operate their cameras. So precisely, so intricately, and so proudly. Like Kings writing the history of their people. Its their prolific nature that both creates and procures what will later be perceived as "The Kingdom." So, the real truth about Lady Gaga fans, my little monsters, lies in this sentiment: They are the kings. They are the queens. They write the history of the kingdom, and I am something of a devoted Jester. It is in the theory of perception that we have established our bond. Or, the lie, I should say, for which we kill. We are nothing without our image. Without our projection. Without the spiritual hologram of who we perceive ourselves to be, or rather, to become, in the future. When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too. And this is The Fame. Love and art, 12/18/1974 Lady Gaga ManifestoOfLittleMonsters-001.jpg M11.JPG m2.JPG M13.JPG M6.jpg M3.JPG M4.JPG M14.JPG Mentour_gaga.jpg Manifesto-mickey-3.jpg Monster film.jpg M12.JPG M5.JPG M13.jpg M6.JPG M7.JPG M8.JPG M9.JPG M10.JPG M19.jpg Manifesto Interlude.jpg Manifesto-mickey-2.jpg Manifesto-MB1.png 036-thefamegallery.jpg M15.JPG :Леди Гага — Наряды от Marko Mitanovski (Весна/Лето 2010 "Lady Macbeth"), Alexander McQueen (Весна/Лето 2010 "Plato's Alantis), маска "Микки" от NOKI (1997), капюшон от Jaiden rVa James (Youth by Youth Весна/Лето 2010), резиновые маски от Franc Fernandez "Poker Face" Она возращается и поет "Poker Face". На последнем шоу, Гага надевала наряд Alejandro с шарфом и пиджаком 2 (35).jpg|A Pokerface.png normal_34.jpg|B poker.JPG 0-0-10_Terry_Richardson_001.jpg PokerFace-MB-HBO.jpg : Леди Гага — A Леопардовый наряд от Haus of Gaga (Февраль-Апрель 2010), B Sбоди от SOMARTA, кожаное белье от Dog, манжеты отOdradek (14 апреля 2по 6 мая 2011) :Танцоры — Наряды от Haus of Gaga ''Apocalyptic Film Apocalyptic3.png APO-002.png Apocalyptic2.png Apocalyptic4.png PaperGangsta-TMBT1.png s5.JPG interlude1.JPG Акт IV — 'Бал Монстров' "Paparazzi" Гага и ее друзья оказываются в темном месте, и после небольшого диалога, друзья Гаги убегают, оставляя ее одну, чтобы расправиться с Монстром Славы, гигантской рыбой. ("Paparazzi") Гага в конечном счете убивает Монстра Славы, при использовании ее бюстгальтера нижнего белья с пиротехническим средством. Paparazzo.jpg Paparazzi2.png 045.jpg paparazzi.JPG 4909881066_b7a9787316_b.jpg MB P out.jpg MB P in.jpg HBO-Paparazzi-Stills.jpg Bra..jpg|Backstage. :Леди Гага — Платье-Оригами от Haus of Gaga, Огнестрельное бра от Tom Talmon Studio "Bad Romance" На Балу Монстров, Гага спрашивает фанатов, бывали ли они когда нибудь на лучшей вечеринке на планете и говорит им танцевать. ("Bad Romance") TMB-Armani02.jpg 5390658303_14647a4230_z.jpg|A Manchester-Armani-BR.jpg Bad Romance dublin.JPG|B dublin bad romance 2.JPG Mirrored Outfit Sketch.png adkd3b.jpg|C Orbit.png Armani-Silver-BadRomance.jpg PropHead..jpg Dressags..jpg MB-Splash-BR-ending.jpg 165313_139840086074000_100001440278956_241347_4958949_n.jpg 7515641_Image_11.jpg BR2.JPG BR..JPG BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-1.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-2.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-3.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-4.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-5.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-6.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-7.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-05.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-06.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-10.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-11.png :Леди Гага :*A Боди от Giorgio Armani (18 февраля 2010), :*B Топ от Rachael Barrett, Боди от Haus of Gaga, Головной убор "Лобстер" от Philip Treacy (20-24 февраля 2010), :*C Зеркальный наряд и туфли от Armani Privé (26 февраля—6 мая 2011) :Танцоры — Шлемы и броня от Alun Davies, наряды от Haus of Gaga :*Орбита от Nasir Mazhar & Haus of Gaga "Born This Way" Песня исполнялась на шоу в 2011. BoudoirPiano-BTW.jpg BTW-Muglerboots.jpg Photo-441.jpg 11-03-14 Dallas2.jpg Born This way.png :Леди Гага — Латексный наряд и туфли от MUGLER :Танцоры — Латексный наряд от MUGLER, сандалии от неизвестного дизайнера :Орган "Будуар" Fan Film'' 23 апреля 2011, фильм заменили на песню "Judas", которая играла после шоу. Fan film.JPG Tumblr ljs1fbKneg1qd28wlo1 500.jpg| Категория:The Monster Ball Tour